


A Brilliant Purple

by HopePrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: A fight of a thousand generations ends. In which Rey tries to finally bring peace to the galaxy but finds out that there is only one she can bring peace too. My version of Episode 9! (Based off spoilers, trailers and wishes for Episode 9!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story in a while! This is my take on what I hope Episode 9 will look like. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes! Hoping to update often. Thanks for reading :)

Rey sat on her small cot, staring at the blank wall for what seemed like the millionth time in the day. She looked down to her hands, noticing for the first time the nervous twiddling her thumbs.  
She felt uneasy.  
It perplexed her.  
To say that life post the Battle of Crait had been stressful would be a lie. Following the standoff, the galaxy had fallen into an unusual lull. Spies returned every day with little to no reports on suspicious activities and the First Order. It was almost as if they had disappeared.  
The Resistance had been grateful, the sudden peace gave them time to rebuild their numbers and resources. Of course, everyone knew that it had to be too good to be true. Rey couldn’t remember a day that went by without Poe giving some sort of speech about how the First Order was just hiding in the shadows ready to strike at any moment and how important it was that they be ready.  
Yet Rey could feel that it was not the threat of the First Order that was bothering her. It was the why.  
Let the past die. Let us create a new order.  
It was always there, that strange feeling in the back of her head. Him. Despite her hopes that with Snoke’s death their “bond” would end, she still felt the all too familiar tug of him. Though she had not opened the bond since Crait, it was always just simmering under the surface waiting to be touched. Besides a few occasions where she had felt an odd push against it, neither him or the Force had tried to connect them.  
Please.  
Nobody in the Resistance had really questioned why the First Order had gone off the radar, they only focused on preparing for their return, Rey, however, had become obsessed. She needed to know.  
Her thoughts were broken by a sudden knock at the door.  
“Rey!” shouted Finn’s voice, “Are you busy? General Leia wants to have a meeting, Poe said it sounded urgent,”  
“Sure!” Rey replied, quickly gathering herself. The General hadn’t been feeling well since Crait, Rey was happy to hear she wanted to meet.  
“So,” Rey asked, never one for silence on a walk, “How’s Rose? I haven’t seen her around much lately,”  
She smiled to herself as she noticed a slight blush overcome Finn’s face. After Rose had recovered from her injuries she and Finn quickly became inseparable. At first Finn had worried that Rey wouldn’t like Rose or their newfound relationship but Rey had quickly grown to appreciate her and how much she cared for Finn.  
“She’s doing great, she’s been assigned to the new engineering department and has been working on developing a lot of neat stuff,”  
“That’s wonderful. Send her my regards,”  
They walked again in silence, yet Rey could sense that Finn had more to say.  
“Rey,” he finally said confirming her suspicions.  
“Yes?”  
“Have you been feeling good lately?”  
“Of course,” she hastily said, “What makes you think I haven’t been?”  
“Nothing!” Finn quickly replied, “It’s just Poe says you have been spending a lot of time in your room and haven’t been out as much. Is everything going alright with your you know “force” stuff, I know it must be hard not having Luke around anymore,”  
“It has been hard figuring this stuff out on my own,” Rey admitted, in the past months she had made little progress in learning from the Jedi texts or about her own abilities.  
You need a teacher.  
“But honestly I’m more worried about the First Order,”  
“I know, me too, but don’t worry Rey we defeated them twice already and I’m sure next time will be for good,” Finn said, giving her a warm smile.  
“Thanks Finn,” she said, giving him a small smile of her own. Though she did not make many connections with the Resistance she was always grateful for Finn, her only real friend.  
As Finn opened the command room door, Rey felt a sudden chill overtake her.  
Let us form a new order.


	2. A Relevation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading!

Rey surveyed the room, everyone’s eyes were focused on the General who was making her first appearance in weeks.   
“I’m glad you could all make it on such short notice,”  
Despite her prolonged absence, the General looked in high spirits, her uniform sharp and hair styled in its typical braided bun. Yet Rey noticed that her eyes were missing their typical shine and the dark bags that sat underneath them.   
“As you all know I have not been in the best of conditions,” she began, “And I apologize for being able to handle the day to day operations, however I am most happy to share that I am feeling much better and am ready to return to business,”  
The room exploded in cheers. Leia gave a small smile in return, though Rey could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
“Now,” Leia continued, “It is no secret that the galaxy has been quiet, Commander Dameron has told me about the sudden silence of the First Order,”  
The room grew tense at the mention of the name.   
“We are not fools,” the General pushed on, “At this very moment, I have no doubt that the First Order plotting their next move. I also know that while our numbers our growing again thanks to the work of all of you, we are still weak and very much alone,”  
Rey could feel the tension growing in the room, the air becoming uneasy and anxiety ridden. In the corner of her eye she caught Finn whispering something to Rose and gently grabbing her hand.   
“I do not mean to frighten,” Leia amends, noticing the sudden shift in atmosphere, “Only to provide a context for the information I am about to share,”  
Rey could feel the anxiety inside the General, whatever she was about to say was big.   
“We have been fighting for so long and have lost so many,” Leia began, her voice betraying a slight shake that confirmed Rey’s suspicions.   
“I have spoken with many of our allies and they have agreed, this fight will never truly be over,”  
A low murmur began in the crowd.   
“It is time for the galaxy to heal, to move forward,”  
Rey felt a strange sensation growing in her stomach as if she knew what the General was about to say.   
“It is time to make peace with the First Order,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like a cliffhanger! Things are about to get interesting! Thanks for reading and please leave a like and a comment! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving if your from the States! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia speaks with Rey about her fears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes! Make sure to leave a like and a comment. Thanks for reading :)

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe the meeting room following Leia’s admission. Rey sat in her seat, her mind still not fully processing the General’s words. Peace with the First Order?  
“Impossible!” came Poe’s loud voice.  
“The Resistance will never bow down!”  
The dark feeling inside Rey grew, something was wrong.  
“Silence!”General Leia boomed, her frail but still ever imposing voice rang clear. The room stood still again.  
“I know this is not what you all expected to hear, however I promise that soon more details will be given,” Leia said, “For now you are all dismissed,”  
The crowd reluctantly began to shuffle out, mummers filling the room. Rey stood up, planning to quickly escape back to her when she suddenly felt a touch on her arm.  
“Rey,” it was Leia, “I was hoping I could have a word with you,”  
“Of course,” Rey answered, more worry building in her stomach as she gazed into the General’s tired eyes.  
The General walked with her to the smaller meeting room, this time Rey did not feel compelled to fill the silence finding it comfortable. When they finally reached the General’s quarters, Leia took a seat motioning for her to do the same.  
“How have you been?” Leia asked, breaking the soft silence.  
Rey hesitated, should she tell the truth? A part of her wanted to head and say of course just as she had been doing to Finn and Poe, yet she knew the General would not fall for that.  
“I’m worried,” she sighs, feeling a weight coming off her shoulders.  
“I know,” Leia replies before taking her hand, “Rey I have to tell you something,”  
“What?”  
“During my rest I was met with a vision,” the General began.  
“A force vision?”  
“Something like that, I had not gotten one since-” Leia hesitated, a flicker of sadness passed over her face, “Since I was very young,”  
“I get them all the time,” Rey replied softly, since Crait it was rare that her sleep had not been plagued of various visions of the past and the futures that could have been.  
“I saw something very troubling Rey,” Leia said, tightening her grip, “I saw the, the”  
“The what?”  
“I saw the Emperor,” Leia quickly said, before closing her eyes, “He appeared and showed me something,”  
“The Emperor? How is that possible?”  
“I do not know Rey, all I know is that he is an ancient and powerful being,”  
Rey suddenly understood the feeling of dread, she must have sense his presence.  
“No, you are right. He is alive, I have felt something and I didn’t know what. I thought it was the First Order but now I see it was something much larger,”  
“Then what he showed me must be true as well,”  
“What did he show?”  
Leia grabbed Rey’s second hand and closed her eyes, suddenly Rey’s vision was filled with images of herself draped in dark robes and sabers, the Resistance in flames and Kylo Ren bloody on the ground with herself standing triumphally above him all with a dark chuckle ringing in the background.  
“What is this?” Rey yelled abruptly letting go of Leia’s hands.  
“It is the future,” Leia said quietly, “This is why we must make peace Rey.”  
“General you can not believe what he showed you! It’s a trap!”  
“No Rey!” Leia exclaimed, “I ignored these feelings before, with my son and look what happened. This fight will only lead to the darkness as it has for years! We must make peace,”  
“How will we ever do that.”  
“I sent a message,”  
“You did?”  
“They said they would only negotiate with the Last Jedi,”  
And just like that Rey’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! Could Leia's vision be true? Next chapter we get to see what Kylo has been doing! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds a new voice in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows us what Kylo has been up to! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please leave a like and a comment! Thanks for reading! Happy TROS week!

Kylo Ren was no stranger to voices in his head, in fact, there was not a time he could remember everything being so quiet. It was as if there had been a constant white noise in his life that suddenly disappeared.   
He knew, though, that it was too good to be true.   
Long have I waited...   
He was ashamed that he had been so surprised, so naive not to see the larger picture right under his nose. It had never been about the Republic or the First Order or even Snoke. It had always been the long game.   
Palpatine had always been a mythical figure to him, the monster under the bed. Something too dark and powerful to have ever been real.   
Yet, there he was, occupying the void the death of Snoke had created.   
Come find me, my boy…   
He resisted, Maker he did, but the voice became too strong and too loud.   
“My boy,” the chilling voice spoke from the shadows, “Finally we meet,”  
It had always been him.   
“I am not seeking a master.” he said, ignoring the pounding in his chest, “I am the Supreme Leader,”  
“I do not seek to take your power, my boy, only to grow it,”  
“How are you even alive,”  
“My boy,” the voice cooed creepily, its haunting noise bouncing off the cave’s walls, “There is still so much you do not know, so much you must learn before you rise to your true form. I will teach you all of my secrets, but first, we must destroy the light.”  
“The Resistance is weak,” Kylo finally spoke, “We have not wasted our time with them.”  
It was true, since the Battle of Crait the Resistance had gone into hiding. Kylo knew their numbers and resources were low and decided that it was time to expand the Order. Instead of chasing a wounded organization he put work into making the Order a more sympathetic figure, one that was trying to impose structure and peace.   
It had thrown Hux into a fit of rage.   
“Is that so,” the voice sneered, “The Last Jedi is no concern of the First Order? My child, it saddens me to see you have not escaped the foolishness of your grandfather,”  
“The Last Jedi-” Kylo began before closing his mouth, he had not seen or spoken of Rey since the bond had closed. It was still there, just silent. Yet, not a day went by that he did not think of her.   
“The Last Jedi must be destroyed,” the voice finished, “Yet I already know you are too weak to bend her to the dark so it will be I,”  
“How-”  
“Silence! My child, the key lies within me. I must regain my full strength, I need the dagger,”  
“Dagger?”  
“Yes, I had given it to your grandfather, a Sith weapon that when used by the proper wielder is more powerful than you can imagine,”  
“Where is it?” Kylo never recalled seeing such a dagger.   
“It lies in your grandfather’s quarters, in the ruins of the final Death Star. Go there and retrieve the weapon and bring it to me, then our journey can begin,”  
Kylo eyed the shadows suspiciously, “What is in this for me? As I said I have no desire to serve a Master and do not believe me foolish enough to think you desire to serve and elevate me,”  
A chuckle rang out in the room, shaking Kylo to his core.   
“Smart boy, much smarter than your ancestors. I see that puppet Snoke taught you well. My boy, I can give you what you desire most. I can give you the girl,”  
“What-”  
“She will never join you Kylo, yet you are haunted by her in the same way your weak grandfather was haunted by the Senator. Yet, with my powers I can show her the light so to speak. I can give you an Empress,”  
“And if I refuse?”  
“Then you will be destroyed, driven mad,”  
Kylo hesitated, before saying, “I will find the dagger,”  
He left the cave, trying to get rid of the laugh in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems as though Kylo has found trouble again! The next chapter will be moving the plot forward. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Rey and Finn's friendship, hope we get to see some cute moments with them! Hope you all liked the first chapter! Again please forgive any mistakes and constructive comments are always welcomed! Please leave some comments and likes, I always love discussing and seeing what people think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
